


Ice rink

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: They're on a date at the ice rink when Genda realizes that skating might be harder than he expected. Sakuma doesn't really seem to mind.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 12





	Ice rink

**Author's Note:**

> i hate how hot the weather is give me some cold stuff  
> so here is something super short just because i wanted some more idiots in love

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle a bit of ice?”

Genda groaned from his spot by the rail, glaring at Sakuma, his hands still firmly holding the rail like his life depended on it- or his dignity. Sakuma nearly doubled over with laughter as he watched him struggle, effortlessly keeping himself on his feet while on the ice.

It was an improvised date, the two of them not sure where to go until they passed by the ice rink. One thing leading to another, and they found themselves standing on the ice. And then Genda realized that he couldn’t skate to save his life. Not ideal when it was what their whole date would be about.

Sakuma was much faster than him at the whole getting used to skating and keeping his balance on the ice thing, already at ease on the slippery thing, smiling and laughing as he kept going. It almost made Genda forget to cling to the rail, a blush already creeping on his cheeks- and not because of the cold.

“Come on- are you really going to hug that rail more than me?” Sakuma was half-pouting, half-teasing him. Genda just kept glaring at him.

“I think I like the rail, thanks-”

And then Sakuma slid closer to him, grin on his face and a hand gently placed over Genda's to help him and reassure him… and then his grin turned almost evil as he pulled Genda's hands away from the rail, starting to drag him away from safety despite his protests, Genda watching him with wide eyes and wobbly legs, all grace of the proud Teikoku goalkeeper gone.

“I’m not going to just watch you stand there for our whole date, Koujirou-” 

Even though Genda would’ve very much preferred just that, thank you very much. How he let Sakuma convince him to come here of all the places, it was still beyond him.

“I’m not going to let you fall, you idiot- just trust me, alright?”

“I trust you, I just don’t trust the ice-” Regardless, now that Sakuma had pulled him much too far away from his precious rail for comfort, Genda had no choice but to cling to Sakuma's arms, his legs shaky as he looked down at his feet, frowning and just trying to focus on keeping his balance as much as he could. Sakuma couldn’t really help his smile as he watched him so focused.

“Relax, you’re doing great.”

Genda nodded, taking a deep breath as he tried to do just that. He still refused to let go of Sakuma's arm, though- but he was at least managing to move around without falling over. Eventually, when it felt like hours had gone by just clinging to Sakuma like his life depended on it, he mustered up enough courage to let go, just trying to balance himself with his arms. He nearly tripped more than once, the ice far too slippery for his own comfort, but he was managing, somehow.

Maybe he was really getting the hang of it-

And right as Genda thought that, he slipped on a wrong step. He nearly screamed as he fell backwards, landing right on his butt. Sakuma just stared, unsure if he should be worried or laugh.

“… Koujirou? Are you okay…?”

He just groaned, half tempted to just lay down and stay there. The only thing stopping him was the cold of the ice. Sakuma chuckled, offering him a hand to help him get up. Genda didn’t hesitate to take it, letting Sakuma pull him up- and then he just tried to push himself back to the rail. He had already lost enough of his dignity as it was.

“I don’t think skating is for me-” maybe he should just stick to goalkeeping, for his own sake. Sakuma just softly chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Come on, it wasn’t so bad- you’ll get the hang of it.”

And then Genda offered him one of his usual dumb grins.

“Mmmmh… maybe another kiss would help me do better next time-”

Sakuma sort of glared at him, rolling his eye. He didn’t give Genda the time to say anything else, leaning in to kiss him right on the lips, smiling against them. When he pulled back, he could see the faint red on Genda's cheeks.

“Well… I’d like to see you try now.”

Genda quickly went from smiling to pouting.

“Fine- but you better help me.”

Now it was Sakuma who grinned right at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to hold you! Very close-”

Genda couldn’t really complain- any excuse was good if it got him some poorly hidden attempts at cuddles. He’d still stick closer to the rail, though, even if he had to keep just one hand on it and the other in sakuma's hand.

Well, they certainly couldn’t say that it was a boring date.


End file.
